Chroniques Lunaires
by Kazerty
Summary: Lors d'une mission, la troupe de Lucy fait la rencontre d'une louve rodant dans un village. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cette dernière soit en vérité une luminite, un être d'une race ancienne et oubliée, pouvant à sa guise changer de forme entre l'humain et le loup. Ikha, coincée dans son corps lupin à cause de mage peu scrupuleux, va devoir se faire comprendre
1. Résumé

Lors d'une mission, la troupe de Lucy fait la rencontre d'une louve rodant dans un village. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cette dernière soit en vérité une luminite, un être d'une race ancienne et oubliée, pouvant à sa guise changer de forme entre l'humain et le loup. Ikha, coincée dans son corps lupin à cause de mage peu scrupuleux, va devoir leur demander de l'aide, et se faire comprendre pour regagner sa forme humaine.


	2. Prologue

L'hiver s'installait progressivement à Magnolia, ses habitants commençait à s'habiller un peu plus chaudement, troquant leurs t-shirts pour des pulls et des vestes, et restant de moins en moins tard le soir. Seule la guilde de Fairy Tail semblait ne pas avoir changé, peu importe le temps ou même les saisons, elle gardait sa même activité, ses même mages et sa même capacité à faire éclater des bagarres à toute heure, sans véritable raison apparente. Ce qui avait tendance à agacer Lucy, même si dans le fond, elle trouvait cela drôle. Tant qu'elle ne finissait pas par terre, poussée par une masse non identifiée.

Cette dernière était par ailleurs devant le tableau des missions, cherchant quelque chose de simple afin de se remettre doucement sur le terrain après sa dernière grosse mission avec l'équipe. Elle n'était pour une fois pas fauchée, alors les missions bien payées n'attiraient pas spécialement son attention. Natsu quant à lui, était à moitié couché sur une table, Gray discutait avec Mina et Erza observait Lucy chercher une mission, accoudée à la table.

"Celle-ci Lucy, elle a l'air facile, et étrangement bien payée pour le travail demandé"

La rousse pointa du doigt une annonce un peu haute. La constellationiste se mis alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre et l'arracha pour la lire. La mission consistait à sortir un chien, ou un loup d'un village qui ne cessait de rôder depuis quelques semaines tout en volant chez les commerçants. Cela faisait fuir les clients et perdre leur chiffre d'affaire, certainement la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient s'en débarrasser à tout prix en proposant une prime de cette ampleur. Cent milles joyaux.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

L'attention de la tignasse rose ainsi que sa Némésis fut soudainement attirée, et la blonde leur expliqua alors.

"Attends, on va vraiment faire une mission pour attraper un chien ?" Demanda Natsu.

Gray leva les yeux au ciel "Natsu... justement, en une demi-journée c'est réglé. À vingt-cinq milles joyaux la demi-journée par personne, ça vaut le coup."

"La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis, je veux de l'action !"

Le petit groupe sembla dépité, mais il se mire finalement d'accord et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin à la guilde.

Le groupe au complet - après avoir attendu Natsu et Happy, arrivés en retard car ils s'étaient réveillés trop tard – ils s'en allèrent vers la gare pour se diriger vers la ville de Poruta, une ville marchande, et qui attirait des personnes uniquement pour ça, car elle n'était pas idéalement située, et loin des grosses villes où tout se passait. Mais c'était là qu'on pouvait trouver de tout, allant des objets les plus loufoques aux moins éthique. Lucy en venait à comprendre pourquoi les marchands tenaient à ce que le travail soit fait rapidement.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train, malgré les protestations de Natsu qui tentait de les convaincre d'y aller à pieds.

"Natsu... tu ne vas pas nous le faire à chaque fois. Arrête de faire l'enfant et monte." lui dit Lucy

"Ouais enfin, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'incita à monter. Le véhicule se mit en route et les amena à leur destination après une petite heure de trajet. Natsu du s'éclipser un instant avant de rejoindre le groupe, son petit déjeuner de ce matin voulant à tout prix quitter son estomac.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, croisant des petits commerçants qui tentaient déjà de leur vendre tout et n'importe quoi. La chevalière attrapa Lucy par le col qui était soudainement attirée par un vendeur de babioles en tout genre.

"Pas maintenant Lucy, on n'est pas là pour faire des achats.

Mais... Erza...

J'ai dit pas maintenant" Elle lui lança un regard dissuasif qui eut pour effet de convaincre la jeune mage.

La troupe évolua dans la ville jusqu'à arriver chez le commanditaire de la mission, le mage de glace toqua à la porte, et une femme de taille moyenne, à la chevelure rose réunie un en chignon et aux vêtements très strictes. Elle impressionnait presque autant qu'Erza, sauf qu'elle, elle semblait vraiment désagréable au premier abord.

" Bonjour, nous sommes les mages de Fairy T-…

-Je sais, j'ai vu ça sur vous. Rentrez, le temps c'est de l'argent et j'aimerais éviter d'en perdre."

Lucy vit Natsu serrer des dents, et posa alors une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle, et Lucy lui sourit gentiment. Ses muscles se détendirent alors, et ils rentrèrent calmement, prenant place autour d'une table, invités par la maitresse des lieux. La maison était sobre, propre et clairement trop "droite".

La femme rompit ce silence.

"Comme vous avez pu le lire sur l'annonce, un loup, ou un chien, on ne sait pas trop, rode dans les parages depuis quelques semaines. Il aboie sur nos clients, vole nos marchands de nourriture. Beaucoup perdent trop d'argent à cause de lui, et ils menacent de trouver une autre ville dans laquelle vendre si on ne trouve pas de solution très vite. Ah, et j'oubliais, Maryl Nori, propriétaire de la ville."

Elle reprit son souffle.

"Capturez-le, tuez-le, faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-en sorte qu'il ne remette pas les pattes ici. Les nuisibles comme ça c'est mauvais pour la ville. Je préfère faire affaire avec vous qu'avec des chasseurs, alors je compte sur votre discrétion pour ne pas perturber la ville pendant que vous vous débarrasserez de ce chien.

-Il serait plus sain de se débarrasser de certaines personnes" Erza lança un regard noir à Natsu, avant de reprendre tout de suite après lui, afin de faire oublier cette phrase déplacée.

"Nous nous occuperont de lui avant ce soir, vos affaires ne seront plus gênées"

La commanditaire hocha la tête "Bien"

Après avoir régler les derniers petits détails, ils sortirent et se divisèrent afin de fouiller la ville au peigne fin. Lucy se dirigea vers le côté ouest de la ville, celle-ci étant dans une forme circulaire. La blonde tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, demandant de temps à autre aux commerçants s'ils avaient été victime de vol ou d'attaque de chien. Ainsi, elle apprit qu'un chien blanc passait souvent par-là, aux heures creuses, lorsque la foule se faisait moins présente. Elle continua alors de se renseigner, pendant quelques heures, avant de pouvoir enfin respirer autre chose que la respiration des autres gens, ou l'odeur corporelle de la foule. Ses pieds étaient en compote, même si elle avait l'habitude de marcher longtemps désormais, le piétinement était clairement quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Lors d'un moment de divagation, elle vit passer une masse blanche derrière une étale, avant d'entendre un homme hurler de colère. Elle courut dans cette direction, et remarqua que l'animal, avait fui l'allée principale des ventes pour venir se réfugier dans les ruelles juste derrière. Malgré ses pieds douloureux, elle gardait le rythme de sa course, avant de s'engouffrer dans les ruelles. Là, elle aperçut effectivement quelque chose courir, ressemblant fortement à un loup. Avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête, prit dans un cul de sac. Acculé contre le mur en pierre, il plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, sur la défensive.

"Parfais, reste calme, ne m'attaque pas, je ne vais rien te faire de mal..." Elle sorti son trousseau de sa poche, puis son horlogium. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire bondir le loup dans sa direction. Elle lâcha alors un cri, de frayeur, à en déchirer les tympans. Mais contre toute attente, le canidé arracha ses clefs des mains sans l'attaquer, et s'enfuit un peu plus loin, dans une autre ruelle. La blonde, tout d'abord surprise, sursauta en voyant une silhouette arriver, avec le haut du corps dénudé.

"Lucy ! Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, mais il est parti là-bas, il a pris mes clefs !"

Elle indiqua la direction avant de se mettre à courir, suivit de Gray qui prit malheureusement le dessus dans la course. Elle le laissa faire, se rendant bien compte qu'il allait être plus utile qu'elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses clefs.

Elle commençait à être essoufflée à force de courir partout, mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de suivre, finissant par perdre son ami de vu. Son allure ralentie peu à peu, si bien qu'elle savait d'avance qu'en arrivant les choses auraient déjà commencée.

A bout de souffle, elle tourna au dernier endroit possible, espérant ne pas s'être trompé dans ce labyrinthe de vielles ruelles. Elle fut glacée d'effroi en voyant le canidé, fermement agrippé à l'avant-bras du mage qui se tordait de douleur. Dans un geste de défense, il lui lança un sort offensif au niveau de l'abdomen, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher l'animal, laissant ainsi une plaie béante sur la peau de son ami. Lucy grinça des dents, ayant clairement mal pour lui. Cependant, la masse blanche ne se laissa pas abattre et tenta une nouvelle attaque. Elle fut vite arrêtée par Erza, qui arriva du haut, au niveau des toit, elle abattit le manche de son épée sur l'arrière du crâne de l'animal, qui tomba immédiatement.

"Erza !"

Son inquiétude se pencha soudainement sur la bête.

"Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, je l'ai juste assommée, on le ramène à la guilde"

Gray protesta :

"Pardon ? T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait et tu veux le ramener à la guilde ? T'es folle ma parole.

-Je sais ce que je dis."

D'une phrase, elle clôtura le débat.

Après que Lucy ait récupéré ses clefs et qu'ils aient montré à Maryl que la mission avait été accompli, ils reçurent leur récompense et prirent le premier train possible pour rentrer, priant pour que l'animal - transporté dans un sac de jute afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons à la gare – ne se réveille pas durant le trajet. En l'examinant ils avaient pu apercevoir d'anciennes blessures, une trace de restant de brûlure sur l'épaule droite et deux traits noirs juste sur le côté de son œil gauche.

Gray avait également reçu les premiers soins pour son bras, afin de stopper l'hémorragie causée par la morsure.

Ils ne tardèrent pas pour rentrer à la guilde, mettre Gray ainsi que l'animal blessé à l'infirmerie, sous la demande d'Erza, et malgré la réticence de Mirajane.


	3. Chapitre 1

Elle avait mal au crâne. Et à peu près partout aussi. Elle tenta alors de changer de position afin de passer la douleur, mais ce fut pire, et cela fini de la réveiller. Une forte douleur à l'abdomen la fit serrer la mâchoire, et elle retint un couinement.

Ses grands yeux bleu acier s'ouvrirent alors, pour se poser sur tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. En premier lieux elle remarqua d'épais barreaux en bois qui l'entourait. Un plafond à un mètre de son sa tête. Génial, elle était dans une cage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa le reste. Des lits, un environnement propre, un parquet impeccable, et une grande luminosité. Au vu de l'odeur de produits médicaux, elle se trouvait certainement dans une infirmerie. Elle sentit par ailleurs quelque chose enserrer le haut de son corps, et remarqua, en se tournant, qu'il s'agissait de bandage. Ca sentait fortement les plantes, comme si on lui avait mis un baume de soin.

Elle... ne comprenait décidément pas.

Pourquoi après lui avoir fait endurer milles souffrances depuis la destruction de sa guilde par une guilde clandestine, on prenait soin d'elle ? Qui étaient donc ses mages ?

Plus la louve sortait de sa phase de réveil et plus les souvenirs récents lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était dans une ville normalement, où elle volait pour survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mages ne l'attaque, presque... gratuitement. Tout du moins elle avait eu cette impression. Ses souvenirs étaient brouillés, elle avait surtout eu peur, peur qu'on termine le travail commencé par la guilde de Bat Claws. La rage et la tristesse montèrent doucement à cette pensée.

Jusqu'à être stoppées par un bruit d'ouverture de porte. Elle reposa sa gueule sur le sol, faisant mine de dormir. Elle entendit des pas calme s'approcher, puis, une fois devant la cage, cette dernière s'ouvrir, puis un bruit de bois tintant contre un autre bois. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la porte se refermer, avant de croiser le regard d'une jeune femme. Son visage doux, ses yeux bleu océan, et ses long cheveux blancs la décontenancèrent, alors, elle se contenta de se mettre dans le fond de la cage, par peur, sans emmètre le moindre grognement.

"Hey... Je vais pas te faire de mal, personne ici ne te fera de mal"

Ouais, on lui avait dit une phrase plus ou moins équivalente, avant de se faire attaquer et assommer. Méfiante, elle vit cependant du coin de l'œil une assiette avec ce qui ressemblait à des restes, et un bol d'eau. Des restes. Vraiment. Comme si sa fierté n'avait pas assez été écorchée à voler tout et n'importe quoi sur les étals des marchands pour avoir plus ou moins de quoi tenir debout. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à tout cela et se remit une boule, dépitée d'être vue comme un vulgaire chien.

La jeune femme soupira.

"Comme tu voudras. Mais ce serait mieux que tu manges. Et tu ne comprends certainement pas ce que je dis, je suis idiote de parler à un animal"

Et si, elle la comprenait. Mais, elle n'avait pas la force de le faire comprendre, jamais personne ne le comprendrait. Son espèce était proche de l'extinction, et totalement oubliée. Comment lui dire, sous cette forme, qu'on l'avait contrainte à rester ainsi à cause d'un fichu sort ? Jamais elle ne pourrait prouver à qui que ce soit qu'elle avait surtout une forme humaine, et qu'elle avait construit sa vie autour de cette forme. Avant qu'on la détruise, en même temps que ce qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Tout le monde, au rez-de-chaussée, semblait attendre la barmaid, et chacun fut soulagé en le voyant revenir en un seul morceau. Le mage de glace, le bras dans le plâtre, et assit sur chaise en train de siroter sa boisson lança avec une pointe d'amertume :

"Au moins elle t'a laissé ton bras intact toi"

"A croire que Mirajane n'a pas qu'un don avec les humains, avec les animaux aussi" Cana dit cela, elle aussi accoudée à la table, étrangement sans alcool vers elle.

La principale intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea derrière le bar afin de servir un mage qui lui demandait une part de cake.

"Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air méchante. Juste terrorisée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il faut lui laisser le temps. Le maître est censé rentrer dans l'après-midi de sa réunion. On verra ce qu'il prévoit de faire."

Le mage de glace se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu convaincu tandis que Mirajane regardait d'un œil peu rassuré deux mages en train d'engager une discussion houleuse. Deux tables venaient d'être réparées, ce n'était pas pour en casser d'autres. Finalement, elle soupira, et retourna à ses différentes tâches, l'esprit toujours occupé par cette louve dans l'infirmerie. Même si cela allait dans l'esprit deFairyTail de ne pas laisser des êtres blessés derrière eux, elle ne comprenait pas l'obstination d'Erza pour cet animal.

Elle ne saurait vraiment dire combien de temps elle était restée là, derrière ces barreaux, à tourner et retourner dans sa prison, sans comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Elle avait cessé de se battre, si tout devait s'arrêter là alors ça s'arrêterait là. Mais elle en doutait dans un sens. Elle voulait juste comprendre à vrai dire.

La louve avait boudé le repas qu'on lui apporté, mais avait lappé quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de manger ça.

Elle dressa les oreilles en entendant à nouveau des pas traverser ce qu'elle pensait être un couloir. Contrairement aux autres fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle laissa place à un homme d'un âge avancé de très petite taille ainsi qu'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rouge portant une armure. L'odeur de la mage lui disait clairement quelque chose, tout comme l'apparence du vieil homme. Elle était suffisamment renseignée sur les différentes guildes pour reconnaître Makarov, le maître de Fairy Tail. Elle se tendit un instant, restant droite, assise, face à lui, presque en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait beau être sous cette forme, jamais elle ne sillerait devant un homme qu'elle admirait pour sa puissance.

Cela lui permit donc de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à Fairy Tail. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait. Ce n'était pas une guilde connue pour être intransigeante. Au contraire, le maître était semblait très laxiste avec ses membres, au vu du nombres de choses détruites, et les récidives. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu échapper au conseil autant de fois.

Le silence fut rompu par la jeune femme, qui parla d'une voix calme et rude à la fois.

"La voici Maître, c'est elle que nous avons trouvé à notre mission sur Poluta.

-Mh..."

Il plaça ses doigts sur son menton, réfléchissant tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de la louve. Cette dernière perdit le temps d'un instant son assurance, comme inquiète de ce qui pourrait bien se passer.

"Tu as raison Erza, je sens de la magie se dégager d'elle. Mais très peu, comme si elle était protégée ou... enfermée"

Erza. Erza Scarlett. Une des plus puissantes mages de Fairy Tail se trouvait face à elle. Son poids passa d'une patte à l'autre, pour évacuer l'anxiété qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle était donc là sur Poluta... C'était donc... c'était celle qui l'avait assommée.

A cette pensée, la bête prit le dessus sur elle, et elle se jeta furieusement contre les barreaux, tout crocs dehors, en direction de la mage chevalière. Elle s'acharna de longues secondes, tandis que la rousse ne cilla pas. Et ce qui, étrangement, calma la lupine avant qu'elle ne retourne dos au mur, fixant désormais d'un œil mauvais les deux personnes en face d'elle.

Elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait pas que la bête prenne le dessus. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas rester aussi longtemps sous cette forme. Voilà pourquoi elle haïssait ceux qui l'avaient contrainte à rester ainsi.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux face à cet acte, avant de finalement laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

"Ca ne peut pas être ça, ils se sont éteint, tout comme on le pense pour les dragons

\- De quoi parlez-vous Maître ?

\- Des Luminites"

**Voilà le premier Chapitre ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit pour poster sur internet, j'espère avoir vos retours ! Que ce soit positif ou négatif, j'aime particulièrement quand c'est construit ! **

**PS : C'est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y ...5 ans environ ? Elle portait le même nom, mais je la reprends, je modifie certaines parties pour faire en sorte de plus l'apprécier de mon côté. Btw, c'est normal si vous la voyez autre part, et que c'est fait autrement. Ce n'est pas du plagiat, je suis la même personne, je fais juste un remake de la première version ;) **


End file.
